sadarilah aku disini
by yamanaka chuii uchiha
Summary: Yamanaka Ino memendam rasa pada seorang pemuda. Tapi apakah cintanya dapat tercapai? dan siapakah pemuda tersebut? CHAPTER 5 IS UPDATE..
1. Chapter 1

Konoha tempat ternama ke 5 sedunia, tempat dimana takdir akan membawa 2 sejoli yang akan bersatu, tempat dimana para species tumbuhan maupun hewan berinteraksi satu sama lain. Tempat dimana kedamaian, ketentraman, keikhlasan dan hubungan persaudaraan lahir sebagaimana semestinya. Konoha... ya itulah konoha... konoha yang dulu... sekali lagi... yang dulu...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya-nya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalau this story its mine ****→ Yamanaka Chuii Uchiha**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasuino, slight Gaaino**

**Genre: Romance, Crime (maybe)**

**Warning: OOC, Typo (s)**

**CEKIDOT...**

* * *

BIP... BIP... BIP... "Telah terdeteksi... telah terdeteksi... " alat itu berbunyi, menyampaikan terhadap tuannya agar segera melihat kabar yang dibawanya. "sudah terdeteksi!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang. Beberapa orang pria berlari menghampiri gadis pirang tersebut.

"ada apa Ino?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik menggampiri Ino – nama gadis pirang itu.

"musuh telah terdeteksi Naruto!" jawab Ino.

"hah... akhirnya kita mendapat pekerjaan juga ya?!" Naruto bernafas lega, dan dibalas dengan anggukan pemuda berkuncir seperti nanas – Shikamaru serta pemuda berambut hitam klimis – Sai.

"Hn," jawab seorang berambut seperti err... pantat ayam – Sasuke.

"Hoi Teme," teriak Naruto.

Sasuke tak membalas panggilan Naruto, Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lalu berkata "Apa yang kau temukan?".

"kode 1, kode 1, 10.2" jam tangan Ino berbunyi, Ino tersentak kemudian tanpa aba-aba selanjutnya ia berlari menuju ruangannya yang berada tepat di samping pintu keluar. Ino memakai topinya lalu keluar ruangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino berbalik, menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian menunjuk jam tangannnya. Kode yang diberikan Ino dapat langsung ditangkap oleh Shikamaru yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Mengingat tugasnya Ino langsung cap gas. Setelah Ino menghilang dari pandangannya, Shikamaru dan Naruto meneliti alat pendeteksinya, Sai menunjukkan senyuman palsunya sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil meletakkan tangan di kantung celananya.

Sesampainya di tempat kejadian, Ino langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang... (bingung nggambarinnya #PLAK.. abaikan). Ino memandang jam tangannya tak ada berita ataupun petunjuk untuk Ino. Ino merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik kemudian ia berjalan menuju toilet umum, setelah memastikan kalau tak ada yang melihatnya ia masuk. Setelah keluar ia hanya mengenakan pakaian santainya. Ino berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum ia bertemu dengan temannya.

"Ino!" panggil seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua berlari menghampiri Ino yang disusul oleh gadis berambut indigo sepunggung.

Ino menoleh, "ohayou Ten, ohayou Hinata" jawab Ino ramah sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Tenten.

"aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Aku pusing mengerjakan tugas musim panas kita. Huh... banyak sekali, kamu sudah selesai mengerjakannya Ten? Dan kamu Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"ah.. kalau kamu bilang mau menghilangkan penatmu, kamu pasti berbohong. Mana ada seorang Yamanaka Ino mengerjakan tugasnya seorang diri, apalagi tugas itu sangat sulit. Aku saja pusing mengerjakannya." Jawab Tenten dengan memasang tampang tak percaya. Ino hanya nyengir mendengar jawban dari Tenten.

"ano..etto... aku belum selesai mengerjakannya. Kurang beberapa soal lagi" jawab Hinata.

"memang kau sudah mengerjakan berapa?" tanya Ino.

"baru 5 mata pelajaran" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"HAH?!" teriak Tenten dan Ino berbarengan.

"5 kamu bilang baru? Ckckckc... dasar anak pintar, kalau 5 ma berarti udah kamu buat semua kali Hinata-chan." Kata Ino.

"oh.. memang cuma 5 mata pelajaran ya? Aku baru tahu" kata Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"ya udah deh, kita kesini kan mau jalan-jalan" kata Tenten. "sekalian aja kamu ikut kami Ino, iyakan Hinata-chan?" tambah Tenten.

"iya Ino-chan," jawab Hinata. Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"aduh capek nih, kita istirahat ke bangku itu dulu yuk!" ajak Ino.

"iya aku juga capek nih," komentar Tenten. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju bangku taman.

Saat mereka bertiga sedang beristirahat di bangku taman, datanglah 2 pemuda yang menghampiri mereka yang satu berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender dan yang satunya berambut merah bata, bermata emerald serta mempunyai tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Ten?" tanya Neji yang membuat Tenten tersentak saking kagetnya yang kemudian setelah tau siapa yang bertanya padanya tenten blushing.

"ano...etto... aku, Hinata dan Ino sedang jalan-jalan saja. Kalau kau?" jawab plus tanya Tenten pada Neji.

"aku hanya berbelanja sedikit bahan-bahan makanan. Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Neji. Tenten membalas dengan anggukan. "kalau begitu kita bisa pulang bersama, bukankah rumah kita serarah?" kata Neji. Tenten sekali lagi hanya mengangguk kemudian bangkit menuju Hinata dan Ino.

"Hinata, Ino aku pulang dulu ya?" kata Tenten dibalas dengan anggukan kedua temannya.

Setelah Tenten menjauh, Gaara berjalan kearah Ino dan Hinata "Yama–" ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh kalimat Ino.

"ah ya aku harus buru-buru ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, aduh..." kata Ino sambil menepuk jidatnya. Kemudian Ino bangkit dan berjalan menjauh lalu, ia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik "Hinata-chan aku duluan ya? Dan kau Gaara-kun tolong antar Hinata-chan sampai ke rumah ya?" teriak Ino yang kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum.

'Hinata-chan tadi blushing ya? Aku yakin, karena aku melihat rona merahnya. Ah ya Hinata-chan 'kan suka dengan Gaara-kun, untung saja tadi aku sempat memotong kata-kata Gaara. Kalau benar apa yang dikatakan teman-teman waktu itu...' pikir Ino, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

TIIIIIINNN...

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

**Halo Minna-san... aku di sini author baru dan aku adalah sasuino lover, jadi fic pertama-ku juga harus sasuino. tapi, klo nanti ada yang minta laen, mungkin bisa ku ganti pairingnya. yang mau ngusulin langsung pencet tombol review aja ya... Oh ya karna aku ini pemula jadi tolong ya nanti senpai-senpai semua bantuin aku. #ogah amat bantuin lu, lu pikir lu siapa?**

**Hah... ya udah deh segini dulu dari saya, #PLAK.. o iye ane belom kenalan. Nama aku Yamanaka Chuii Uchiha. Salam kenal semua...**

**RnR**

**thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya-nya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalau this story its mine → Yamanaka Chuii Uchiha**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasuino, slight Gaaino and other**

**Genre: Romance, Crime (maybe)**

**Warning: OOC, Typo (s)**

* * *

TIIIIIINNN…

BRUK…

Benda-benda yang berada di dalam tas Ino berceceran sampai kemana-mana. Ino merasakan dirinya terpelanting tapi, dia tidak merasa tertubruk benda keras seperti mobil maupun motor melainkan dekapan seseorang yang dirasanya. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu sedikit shock bercampur dengan perasaan lega. Lalu mereka melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Dasar ceroboh!" kata seorang pemuda berambut raven.

Ino berdiri kemudian ia membungkuk tanpa melihat orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Gomennasai saya merepotkan anda."

"Hn," jawab pemuda raven tersebut. Ino langsung menyambar tasnya dan mengumpulkan barang-barang yang berceceran akibat insiden tadi.

"Biar kubantu!" kata pemuda berambut raven tersebut yang kemudian dengan cekatan mengambil barang-barang Ino.

"Ah… tidak us–, Sa-Sasuke-kun," kata Ino terkejut melihat siapa yang telah menolongnya tadi.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan kata andalannya. Setelah Ino dan Sasuke selesai memberesi barang-barang Ino, mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman bermain sambil mengobrol (katanya ngobrol tapi kok hening,, #deathglare reader mode on…, nelen ludah).

"em… ano.. arigatou gozaimasu Sasuke-kun," kata Ino sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke. Hening menyelimuti mereka, Ino yang tak suka dengan situasi hening itu ingin memecahkannya (?) tapi Ino bingung harus membahas tentang apa.

"Etto… Sasuke-kun sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Ino.

"Bagaimana misimu?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino Sasuke bertanya pada Ino.

"Em.. aku tidak tahu," jawab Ino.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "makhsudmu?"

"Etto… saat aku sampai di tempat kejadian tak ada yang terjadi, mungkin ini alat error." Jawab Ino sambil menunjuk jam tangannya. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala. Hening lagi.

"Eh.. Sasuke-kun aku harus membuat tugas musim panas jadi aku harus pulang sekarang." Kata Ino sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sasuke memandang Ino kemudian mengangguk. Lalu Ino pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

INO P.O.V

Huh… capek, dari tadi aku jalan tak tentu arah. Sebenernya saat aku bilang ke Sasuke-kun tentang tugas musim panas itu hanya akal-akalanku aja biar aku bisa kabur. Aku merasa deg-deg 'an saat bersama Sasuke-kun yah walaupun ku akui aku cukup nyaman duduk berdua dengan Sasuke-kun. Tapi, ada perasaan janggal saat aku bersama Sasuke-kun.

Aku mendengar suara sirine polisi. Ku kerutkan keningku. 'Apa yang sedang terjadi?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku melihat sesuatu yang berlari kearahku atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sedang dikejar oleh polisi.

Tiba-tiba saja, orang tadi mencengkeram tanganku kemudian menodongkan pisau di depan leherku. Sontak saja aku terkejut dan panik, tapi aku dapat menetralkan rasa panikku ini. 'Dasar, penjahat bodoh! Sepertinya kau salah orang. Memilihku sebagai umpan untuk para polisi agar tak mendekatimu? Sungguh bodoh! Aku lebih berbahaya dari para polisi itu, kau tahu? Oh.. tentu kau tak tahu ya?!' kataku dalam hati sambil mengukir seringai di wajahku.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat atau…" ancam penjahat ini sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya. Salah satu polisi berusaha mendekat dan penjahat ini menyadari gerakan polisi tadi dan ia langsung bergumam "Jangan mendekat atau gadis ini akan…". penjahat ini lebih erat mencengkramku.

Aku merasakan tangan penjahat ini gemetar aku tahu kalau pemuda ini hanya penjahat level teri. Aku menyeringai, kemudian aku memberikan kode pada polisi agar mereka tenang. Dapat kuliat wajah para polisi agak lega.

Aku mulai menggerakkan sedikit demi sedikit tanganku yang terbebas dari cengkraman penjahat ini. Lalu dengan cepat kilat ku cengkram tangannya yang membawa pisau. Kuputar kebelakang tangan itu lalu kukumpulkan energy di kedua tanganku dan…

BRUAK…..

CLONTANG…..

Kubanting tubuhnya dan pisaunyapun ikut terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah. Ku tunjukkan seringai kemenanganku, saat kulihat wajahnya sekilas aku melihat ia bergidik ngeri.

Para polisi segera mendekat dan menjabat tanganku. "Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya Yamanaka-san" kata salah satu polisi yang kuyakini pemimpin dari polisi yang lain setelah kuperkenalkan diriku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tadi itu sangat luar biasa Yamanaka-san. Saya salut pada anda, anda seorang gadis tapi dapat melakukan itu semua dengan baik. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih." Kata salah satu dari anggota polisi tadi.

"Ah.. jangan terlalu memuji, itu juga tugas saya untuk membantun polisi di sini" kataku merendahkan diri.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," kata polisi tadi dan aku mengangguk.

Lalu setelah mobil polisi itu hilang dari pandanganku akupun berjalan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Tadaima…" teriakku setelah aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak ada yang menjawab, itu wajarlah karena sewaktu aku berumur 4 tahun klan ku di bantai oleh klan… ah.. aku tak tahu siapa yang telah membantai klanku. Tapi setelah pembantaian itu aku diasuh oleh seorang nenek yang bernama Chiyo. Dia sangat baik padaku dan aku sangat behagia bisa hidup bersamanya tapi, kebahagiaanku tak berlangsung lama karena Chiyo baa-chan meninggal 3 tahun setelah dia menemukanku. Berarti tepat di umurku yang ke 7 tahun dan sekarang ini umurku 17 tahun. Jadi, aku sudah tinggal sendiri selama 10 tahun.

Aku merasa lelah dan sangat lapar. Akupun berjalan ke dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. "Ah… bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku belum membeli bahan makanan. Berarti aku tidak makan dong malam ini" rutukku.

"Oh ya… sepertinya aku masih mempunyai makanan instan. Tak apalah untuk mengganjal perutku yang keroncongan ini." Kataku sambil mengelus-elus perutku. Akupun memask ramen itu untuk kumakan.

SLURRPP…

"Hem… memang di saat lapar begini apapun yang dimakan pasti rasanya enak" kataku. Saat aku sedang asyik dengan ramenku aku teringat jendela kamarku belum ku tutup sempurna. Lalu terpaksa aku meninggalkan makananku. Akupun berjalan ke kamarku dan menghampiri jendelaku lalu ku tutup jendela kmarku itu.

Aku kembali pada ramenku yang ku sayang (okey, ini berlebihan). Aku memakan semua ramen yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu menggunakan sumpit. Setelah ramenku habis, kurebahkan diriku di atas sofa ruang keluargaku. Kutunggu ramen ini sampai larut di dalam perutku.

Tapi…

KRUUUKKKK….

Perutku berbunyi dan tiba-tiba saja perutku sakit. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku pontang-panting berlari menuju kamar mandi. Aku masuk, setelah rasa sakit itu reda aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku ingin kembali ke kamar tapi perutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi yah… terpaksa aku harus berlari ke kamar mandi lagi.

Sudah beberapa kali aku keluar masuk kamar mandi. Ah.. aku bingung apa yang terjadi dengan perutku ini. Aku pun mengecek bungkus ramen yang tadi ku makan. "Ah.. ternyata nih ramen udah expired to? Kenapa gak ngomong dari tadi?" kataku.

Aku balik ke kamar. Entah kenapa aku merasa gerah akupun berjalan ke arah jendela lalu, kubuka tirainya kemudian kubuka jendelanya.

Dapat kulihat bayangan hitam yang sedang meloncat melalui satu atap ke atap lain. Kusipitkan mataku, yah… aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya aku tahu tujuan orang itu. Ku perhatiakan, dia memasuki kantor Hyuuga corp. Kutunggu sampai dia keluar, "Aha… betulkan apa dugaanku!" kataku.

'Tapi siapa dia? Apakah dia sudah professional? setahuku penjagaan di Kantor Hyuuga corp itu cukup ketat. Yah… walaupun cukup tapi, selama ini tak ada yang bisa menerobos masuk ke Kantor Hyuuga Corp' kataku dalam hati.

'Okey.. sepertinya akan ada yang menarik nih..' aku mengusap-usap kedua tanganku dan berseringai.

Dengan cepat kuambil sweater hitam dan topi hitamku. Aku mengikuti bayangan itu lewat atap-atap penduduk. Sepertinya dia dapat merasakan hawa keberadaanku Karena tak sekali dua kali dia menengok kebelakang. Akupun sudah siap siaga.

Kualihkan perhatianku ke sebuah map yang di bawanya. Dengan jarak segini aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. 'Ck… sial, aku tak dapat melihat tulisan di permukaan map itu!' rutukku dalam hati.

Dia menengok ke belakang. Aku buru-buru bersembunyi di balik pohon. Aku sempat melihat seringainya 'Apakah aku sudah ketahuan?' tanyaku dalam hati dan pada diriku sendiri. Setelah kukira aku cukup bersembunyi kutengokkan kepalaku ke arahnya, dia sudah melanjutkan perjalanannya.

FIIYYUUUHHH….

Kuhembuskan nafas lega. Akupun berjalan mengikutinya kembali. 'Dia mau kemana sih? Jauh benar,' kataku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba…

KRUUUKKKK….

Perutku sakit kembali terpaksa aku beristirahat sebentar. 'Ah… kenapa pada waktu seperti ini?' kataku dalam hati. Setelah rasa sakit di perutku mereda akupun menengok kearahnya 'He? Kemana dia?' tanyaku dalam hati. "Ck…. Sial aku kehilangan jejaknya" kataku.

"Mencariku eh?"

DEG..

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

**Hallo minna-san aku kembali lagi nih. Meneruskan fic yang abal, gaje, membingungkan dan aneh ini. Hahhaha….. yah aku berharap semuanya dapat suka dengan fic ku ini ya? #puppy eyes **

**Nah terima kasih untuk semua yang udah me review fic abalku ini. Arigatou gozaimasu #bungkuk-bungkuk 135 derajat. Nah ini dia balesan buat semua yang udah me review akyu….**

**Yamanaka Hanny :**

**Hallo… salam kenal juga Hanny-san… iya kamu boleh kok panggil aku Chuii-chan. Hehhehe…..**

**Ini udah aku panjangin lho Hanny-san. Ne? ne? ne? ne? #PLAK… hah… review lagi ya? **

**Endy Mutiara:**

**Hallo juga Tia-san. Salam kenal juga…Tia-san agak bingung ya? Kalo gitu sama hahhaha… sebenernya saya sebagai author yang membuat fic ini aja juga agak bingung waktu baca fic pertama. Padahal makhsudku bukan kayak gitu lho Tia-san. Tapi.. akan aku usahain buat memperjelas fic ini. Ini tentang… apa ya? Ane bingung. Kalo gitu review lagi ya? **

**jenny eun-chan****:**

**hahhaha… iya chap 1 dikit banget. Oh ya ini udah termasuk panjang belum? Pairingnya aku masih bingung, kayaknya…. Ah itu rahasia baca terus aja ya fic ini #maksa.. review lagi ya? **

**LaChocho Latte:**

**Iyah.. diwajarin aja ya? Nnt kayaknya mulai next chap gk bingungin yah doain aja. Hehhehe.. iya ini first fic ku. Ah ini udah aku perbaiki fic ini semoga kmu suka ya. Review lagi ya? **

**Iztii Marshall****:**

**Iya chap 1 emang singkat banget. Ne.. sekarang udah aku panjangin. Gmn? Review lagi ya? **

**Kaname:**

**Siip dah… nih udah ane lanjut… **** review lagi ya?**

**Miyuki Hiruka****:**

**Salam kenal juga Miyu-san… iya Ino itu kerja kayak detektif gitu. Kalo masalah pairingnya akan aku pikirkan matang- matang lagi. Review lagi ya? **

**RnR**

**Thanks.. **


	3. inikah akhir hidupku?

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya-nya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalau this story its mine → Yamanaka Chuii Uchiha**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasuino, slight Gaaino and other**

**Genre: Romance, Crime (maybe)**

**Warning: OOC, Typo (s)**

* * *

"Mencariku eh?"

DEG..

GLEG…

Kutelan ludahku. 'Oh Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?'. Perlahan kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu berasal. 'Rambut merah. Sepertinya aku tahu orang ini tapi..' Aku membelalakkan mataku. "Ga-Gaara!" teriakku shock. 'Apa benar itu Gaara?'.

End Ino P.O.V

"Hn?" pemuda bertopeng itu mengerutkan kening.

Ino menelan ludahnya–lagi. "Ja-jadi, k-kau benar-benar Gaara?!" Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan raut ketidak percayaannya.

"Gaara?" Tanya pemuda bertopeng.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! kau benar-benar Gaara?" Ino mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Siapa Gaara?" pemuda bertopeng itu balik Tanya.

'Ih.. kenapa ni orang muter-muter sih?' Tanya Ino dalam hati. "Ah.. kau membuatku pusing" kata Ino sembari memijat keningnya.

"Kenapa kau membuntutiku?" Tanya pemuda bertopeng mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Karena aku melihatmu membawa keluar map dari Kantor Hyuuga corp jadi…" 'ups.. aku keceplosan. Aduh bagaimana ini?' rutuk Ino dalam hati sambil menutup mulut menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Ah ternyata aku ketahuan oleh seorang _'bocah'_" Kata Pemuda bertopeng.

"Apa?!" kata Ino.

"Akan kubereskan kau!" kata pemuda bertopeng.

"Heh.. kalau kau bisa!" kata Ino sambil berjalan mundur dan memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Menarik.." bisik pemuda bertopeng.

Ino mengambil senjatanya–pedang pendek. Ino melihat pemuda bertopeng tadi mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong kecil yang tersampir di kedua pinggangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, tampa memberikan waktu Ino untuk bersiaga pemuda bertopeng itu menembakkan sebuah peluru pada Ino.

Ino sempat terkejut terhadap serangan mendadak yang di berikan pemuda bertopeng itu padanya. Tapi Ino dapat berkelit dari peluru yang menuju padanya.

"Kau cukup gesit ya rupanya," kata pemuda bertopeng menyeringai di balik topengnya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Jangan remehkan aku!" balas Ino dengan seringai menyertai wajah ayunya.

DOR.. SRAS.. BRUK.. DUAK.. DOR.. DOR.. DOR.. SRAS.. CING.. BUK.. BAK.. DIK..DUK..

Pertarungan sengitpun terjadi. Tubuh Ino maupun tubuh pemuda bertopeng itu terdapat luka-luka. Tapi Ino tak sempat menerima peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

DOR..

Tembakan yang di berikan pemuda bertopeng mengenai kaki kiri Ino. Bruk… Ino ambruk. Ia tak dapat menopang berat badannya. Rasa sakitnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Cih, hanya tembakan saja tak mempan padaku" kata Ino.

"oh ya? Tapi sayang aku tak sebodoh itu. Tapi di dalam peluru itu kuberikan hadiah yang sangat menarik untukmu." Balas pemuda bertopeng sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Cih sial!" kata Ino menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Oh ya, ada yang belum kusampaikan. Tak lebih dari 1 jam racun itu akan menyebar dan kau akan kehilangan nyawamu tanpa merasakan sakit, bukankah aku sangat baik padamu?" kata pemuda bertopeng. Setelah pemuda itu berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Ino, Ino melirik pedangnya–yang tadi sempat terpental–yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Tanya Ino dalam hati. Ino teringat sesuatu. Lalu perlahan Ino mengambil pisau sakunya tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda bertopeng tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ingin diambilnya, Ino menunggu saat yang tepat. Pemuda bertopeng itu semakin mendekat. Ia membungkuk menyetarakan wajahnya di depan Ino.

"Oh sepertinya racun itu sudah bereaksi ya? Lihatlah dirimu yang semakin pucat ini! Hahhaha…" ejek pemuda bertopeng tersebut sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Merasa ini waktu yang tepat bagi Ino untuk melakukan aksinya, Ino menggerakkan pisau sakunya. Lalu Ino menyayatkan pisau itu ke kaki pemuda bertopeng yang kemudian ambruk sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Dengan secepat kilat, Ino menusukkan pisau sakunya ke wajah atau lebih tepatnya ke topeng bagian dahi kiri pemuda tersebut, bukannya meleset tapi itu di sengaja oleh Ino. Tapi, Ino tak dapat menekankan tangannya lebih dalam karena kedua tangan pemuda tersebut mencengkram erat tangan Ino kemudian menariknya. Seperti yang diduga Ino, topeng pemuda tersebut sedikit to'el (pasti tahu 'kan? Kalau gak tahu aku bingung jelasinnya).

Setelah itu, Ino menengokkan kepalanya ke arah dahi kiri pemuda tersebut. 'Hn.. tak ada tato kanji 'Ai' nya berarti dia bukan Gaara. Yokatta..' tanpa Ino sadari Ino bernafas lega.

"Masih berani ya kau rupanya" teriak pemuda bertopeng itu. Pemuda bertopeng itu mengeluarkan pistolnya kemudian..

DOR…

Ino tak sempat berkelit dan Ino masih beruntung karena peluru itu tak mengenai organ vitalnya melainkan mengenai tangan kanannya.

Hoek.. cairan merah kental keluar dari mulut Ino. Uhuk.. Uhuk.. cairan itu keluar lagi dan kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang tadi.

"Hahhaha… sebentar lagi kau akan MATI!" teriak pemuda bertopeng itu sambil menekankan kata 'mati'.

"Aku tak semudah itu mati di tanganmu!" kata Ino sambil mengelap darah yang masih tertempel di sudut mulutnya.

"Kau sudah mau mati tapi masih sombong?" Tanya pemuda bertopeng itu dengan sinis.

"Sudah ku bilangkan? Aku tak semudah itu mati di tanganmu! Dan apabila aku mati di tanganmu, aku tak akan sendirian. Kau akan menemaniku ke NERAKA!" teriak Ino. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berlari mengambil pisau sakunya lalu, ia berlari menu pemuda bertopeng itu dan menusukkan pisau saku itu ke kedua tangan pemuda bertopeng itu.

Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. "Dan aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan kau tahu? Aku juga akan membunuhmu!" teriak Ino yang kemudian mengambil pistol pemuda tadi dan mengacungkannya ke kepalanya.

"Ah sebelum aku menembakmu, adakah pesan terakhir?" Tanya Ino.

"Jang-an som-bong ya kau!" kata pemuda tadi terbata-bata.

Ceklek.. ceklek.. ceklek.. "Cih sial!" rutuk Ino.

"Ho.. ter-nya-ta ke-berun-tungan ma-sih ber-pihak ke-pa-da-ku ya?" kata pemuda tadi. Ino haya mendelik. Kemudian, Ino mengambil pistol yang satunya.

"Oh ya? Apakah benar masih berpihak kepadamu?" kata Ino sambil memutar-mutar pistolnya. Wajah Ino semakin pucat saja. Hoek.. cairan itu keluar lagi.

"Akan ku buktikan padamu apa uhuk.. yang aku bilang uhuk… padamu uhuk.. akan benar-benar terjadi uhuk.." kata Ino yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Dan ternyata pemuda tadi menyeringai di balik topengnya.

Ino mengacungkan pistolnya tepat di depan dahi pemuda itu dan…

DOR….

Cairan merah kental yang berbau anyir muncrat mengenai wajah Ino dan topeng pemuda tadi.

BRUK…

Pistol yang di pegang oleh Ino jatuh ke tanah. "Argh.." erang Ino. Secara serentak, Ino dan pemuda bertopeng tadi menengok ke arah peluru tadi berasal.

"Apakah aku terlambat hn, Sasori?" kata seorang pemuda yang berambut jabrik orange dan terdapat banyak sekali tindikan di wajahnya.

"Oh yeah? Aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu Pein." jawab pemuda bertopeng yang ternyata bernama Sasori.

"Oh.. ternyata kau baru saja bersenang-senang ya? Dan kau kalah dengan seorang gadis?" Tanya Pein. Sasori hanya mendelik pada kawannya itu kemuandian diam tak merespon karena perkataan Pein memang benar. Ino geram.

"Oh apakah hanya ini kemampuanmu sehingga kau memanggil bantuan?" Tanya Ino sambil terengah-engah.

"Oh sepertinya gadis ini bisa membuatku bersenang-senang juga ya? Tapi sayang dia terlalu cantik untuk ku bunuh. Ah bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami dank kau tak akan mati di tempat ini?" tawar Pein pada Ino.

"Tapi maaf saja ya aku menolak" kata Ino sambil menahan rasa perih yang mulai menyerang seluruh tubuhnya.

"heh.. di saat seperti ini kau masih sombong dan keras kepala?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hah.. sudahlah kalau begitu. Kita mendapatkan penghalang kecil ya!" kata Pein.

Merasa Ino akan terancam, Ino berdiri dan memasang kuda-kudanya. Kemudian..

BRUK….

Ino terjatuh tanpa aba-aba. "Oh kau sudah tak kuat ya?" Tanya Pein. Ino terengah-engah wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Racun itu sudah menyebar di dalam tubuhmu. Dan aku sempat takhub padamu karena sudah hampir 2 jam ini kau bertahan melawan 2 peluru sekaligus." Sahut Sasori.

"Oh jadi kau sudah menembakkan peluru barumu itu ya? Dan sepertinya gagal ya?" balas Pein.

"Percobaanku tak gagal. Kalau peluru itu kutembakkan padamu dalam waktu 1 jam kau sudah mati" awab Sasori ketus.

"Ah tapi aku tak bisa bersenang-senang dengannya. Tak seru juga kan kalu aku melawan perempuan yang sudah tak bisa apa-apa!" kata Pein dengan nada suara sedikit menyesal yang menurut Ino dibuat-buat.

"Hei kau jangan meremehkanku ya?" balas Ino menekan luka di tangan kirinya.

"Oh kau mau bertarung denganku?" Tanya Pein.

"Kau menantangku?" Tanya Ino sambil berusaha bangkit lagi namun gagal.

"Ah daripada berlama-lama langsung saja ku bunuh kau" kata Pein sambil menyeringai. "Tapi kau harus merasakan penderitaanya dulu" imbuh Pein. Lalu, Pein mulai melangkah mendekati Ino lalu..

BUAGH…

Pein menendang perut Ino. Duagh… Pein memukul wajah Ino. Ino mengerang kesakitan.

DUAK.. BUGH.. BAGH.. BUAGH..

Serangan demi serangan Pein berikan bertubi-tubi. "Bagaiamana masih mau mencobanya?" Tanya Pein. Ino hanya mengerang kesakitan tapi Pein tak peduli dengan erangan Ino. Lalu Pein melanjutkan aksinya itu.

BUAGH… DUGH…. DAGH….

Darah Ino mincrat kemana-mana. Pein menyeringai "Bagaimana rasanya sakitkah?" Tanya Pein. "Nah untuk penutupnya.." kata Pein sambil mengambil pistolnya.

Ino P.O.V

Ah.. ini sungguh menyakitkan. "Bagaimana rasanya sakitkah?" Pein terus saja memukul dan menendangku. Pandanganku semakin buram. Kepalaku seperti berputar-putar. "Nah untuk penutupnya.." pein mengambil pistolnya dan dia mulai menodongkan pistol itu ke wajahku. Sungguh aku tak bisa melawannya lagi. Badanku berat. Kedua tangan dan kakiku pun sangat sakit untuk di gerakkan.

'Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?' Aku mulai memanjatkan doa. 'Semoga saja aku nanti dapat berkumpul kembali dengan seluruh keluargaku. Kami-sama lindungilah semua orang yang ku sayang. Jagalah Sasuke-kun untukku walaupun aku tak bisa bersamanya.' Aku pejamkan mataku, ku siapkan mentalku untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Dan kemudian…

DOR…..

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

**Hai minna-san.. hah terima kasih yang udah mau baca n mereview nih fic ya.. aku seneng banget.. #terharu.. ku tunggu review dari yang laen #kalo mau  
**

**Oh ya nih balesan buat yang mereview aku.. makasih ya…**

**Jenny eun-chan:**

**Hehhehe.. iya Sasuke yang nylametin. Oh Ino bukan yakuza.. kayak detektif gitu lo.. iya gak tau tuh ide dapet dari mana tiba-tiba melayang di otak tentang ramen expired-nya.. ah tapi tebakanmu salahkan? Hahhaha.. maap bukan Gaara karena Gaara nanti udah dapet perannya sendiri. Terima kasih reviewnya ya? Dan kutunggu slalu review dari kamu lho.. n terima kasih udah mereview 2 kali…**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan:**

**Hahhaha iya.. orangnya udah ketauan kan! Oh terima kasih ya udah mereview.. aku tunggu lagi lo review dari kamu.. oh ya dan makasih lagi ya udah men-follow nih crita :-)  
**

**LaChocho Latte:**

**Wah terima kasih pujiannya. Ya begitulah. Udah tahu kan spa orangnya! :-). Ah maap akunya lupa #DASAR PIKUN. Hehhehe gomen no typo da banyak setelah ku koreksi lagi nih. Nih udah aku panjangin tapi Cuma tambah dikit doing hehhehe.. krang panjang lagi? Oh ya terima kasih reviewnya ya… n thank udah review 2 kali. Ku tunggu review dari kamu…**

**Kaname:**

**Ini sudah aku lanjut. Terima kasih udah review aku 2 kali. Kutunggu review dari kamu lagi.. dan makasih udah suka ceritanya..**

**Miyuki Hiruka:**

**Iya aku sengaja TBC waktu serunya-serunya hehhehe.. #ditabok. ini udah di panjangin sedikit..yah Cuma sedikit sih.. masalahnya udah aku itung-itung #kayak uang aje.. oh ya terima kasih udah review 2 kali. Dan ku tunggu lagi review dari kamu..**

**Larc kuchiki:**

**Ak terima kasih sudah mereview cerita anehku ini. Iya.. :-) ku tunggu review dari kamu lagi..**


	4. Chapter 4: ?

**Ah sepertinya saya kecepetan updatenya ya?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya-nya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalau this story its mine → Yamanaka Chuii Uchiha**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasuino, slight Gaaino and other**

**Genre: Romance, Crime (maybe)**

**Warning: OOC, Typo (s)**

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

"Hah… hah.. hah…" aku terbangun dari tidurku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin bercucuran dimana-mana. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Sepertinya tadi aku bermimpi buruk. Tapi, seburuk apapun mimpi itu aku tak mengingatnya lagi. Kucoba untuk mengingat-ingat mimpi itu tapi nihil–aku tak mengingat apapun. Perasaanku tak enak, aku merasa khawatir. Tapi, pada siapa? Rasa takut itu kembali menyergapku. Rasa takut.. aku tak yakin. Benarkah ini rasa takut untuk... kehilangan? Ah aku tak tahu.

Kucoba untuk menetralkan nafasku. Setelah aku sedikit tenang, aku berjalan kearah dapur, ku hidupkan lampu dapur lalu aku mengambil gelas dari rak piring dan kuisi dengan air putih. Tiba-tiba..

PYARR….

Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas itu diatas lantai. Tak kusangka salah satu keping gelas itu mengenai kaki kananku. Darahku mengalir mewarnai lantai dapurku. Perasaanku semakin berkecamuk. "Ck, sial.." erangku. Lalu, aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk mengambil kapas, obat merah dan perban. Tapi, setelah aku membasuh lukaku tentunya.

'Ah dimana sih obat-obatku?' kataku dalam hati. Lalu aku mengaduk-aduk almari tempat obat-obat berada. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku membawa obat-obat ini ke sofa. Aku duduk lalu meluruskan kakiku diatas sofa. Kubersihkan darahku terlebih dulu lalu, kuberi obat merah dan ku perban. Selesai.

Aku kembali berjalan ke arah dapur setelah aku mengambil sapu dan _engkrak_. Perlahan ku sapu kepingan gelas pecah itu dan kukeruk menggunakan _engkrak_. Setelah itu, ku bungkus pecahan gelas itu menggunaka plastic hitam. Lalu kutaruh plastic hitam itu ke samping tempat sampah–besok pagi akan dikuburnya, bukannya ingin berduka, hanya agar tidak sembarangan saja dibuang di tempat-tempat umum (Sasu hebat ya…#oh Maaf abaikan saja).

Setelah selesai membereskan pecahan gelas itu, aku mengambil lap pel untuk mengelap air yang tumpah dan tentunya mengelap darahku. Setelah selesai, aku kembali ke kamar. Ku baringkan badanku diatas tempat tidurku. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, lalu kubuka kembali kelopak mataku yang sempat menyembunyikan iris _onyx_-ku. Kuhembuskan nafas perlahan. Rasa takut itu kembali lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi sih?" gerutuku. Kucoba memejamkan mataku sekali lagi tapi aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Kutetengok jam dinding yang terpajang di atas kasurku. Masih tengah malam.

"Kenapa sepertinya ada yang tidak beres?" tanyaku tapi untuk diriku sendiri. Sambil menunggu rasa kantukku datang lagi, aku mengambil hpku dan aku mendengarkan music.

End Sasuke P.O.V

TITITITITITITITITIIIII…..

Suara alat pemanggil terdengar, tapi Sasuke tak dapat mendengarnya karena music yang didengarnya cukup keras. Alat itu terus saja meraung-raung (?). Sasuke tetap tak menyadarinya. Hingga Sasuke merasa bosan dengan lagu yang didengarnya dan lagu-lagu itu tak dapat membuat kantuknya kembali. Setelah melepas earphone-nya, barulah Sasuke mendengar suara panggilan itu. ia menengokkan kepalanya kearah alat itu. lalu betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat siapa yang sedang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Hee? Apa yang sedang dilakukan Ino di tengah hutan, malam-malam begini?" kata Sasuke. Kekhawatiran Sasuke semakin memuncak. Rasa takut yang tadi dirasanya semakin menggerogoti relung hatinya. 'Ada apa denganku?' Tanya Sasuke. Lalu setelah selesai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri (Gila dong #dichidori Sasuke… hua… #nangis nggereng-gereng.. abaikan) Sasuke bergegas mengambil sweater hitamnya dan menuju tempat Ino berada.

.

.

.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, selain Sasuke, ternyata ada seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang memiliki tato kanji 'Ai' dan iris_ emerald _merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Hah…" pemuda itu–Gaara–menghela nafas berat.

"Khawatir dan cemas, apa yang terjadi pada ku?" Tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. "Ino!" kata Gaara. Entah bagaimana bisa nama itu yang muncul di benak Gaara saat ini. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Ino?" Tanya Gaara. Karena khawatir, Gaara mengambil hp-nya kemudian menghubungi nomor Ino. Gaara mendengar nada sambung. "Ino ayo angkat.. cepat angkat! Jangan membuatku khawatir.." kata Gaara.

'_Maaf nomor ya–,'_ suara operator terpurus oleh gerakan tangan Gaara. Lalu, Gaara mencoba menghubungi Ino namun, nihil tak ada balasan dari Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" kata Gaara. Lalu, Gaara bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung menyambar sweater hitamnya. Gaara akan mencoba datang ke rumah Ino. Mungkin Ino tak mendengar panggilannya tadi.

Gaara pun berjalan melewati jalan yang sangat sepi. Tak dipedulikannya rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Ino dan keselamatan gadis itu.

Setelah melalui jalan yang sangat dekat tapi sangat jauh bagi Gaara, Gaara pun sampai di kediaman Ino. Lalu, Gaara berjalan kearah pintu depan rumah itu dan mengetuk pintunya. Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu, pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Gaara mencoba memutar engkol pada pintu itu. Tapi, pintunya terkunci dari dalam.

Gaara mulai berjalan ke samping rumah Ino kemudian menengok jendela kamar Ino. Gaara sempat terkejut melihat jendela kamar Ino yang masih terbuka dan kamarnya masih terang benderang. Gaara mulai panik. Gaara mencoba masuk ke kamar Ino. Setelah sampai, Gaara mencari-cari keberadaan Ino tapi ia tak bisa menemukan gadis itu dimana-mana. Dan semakin paniklah Gaara.

Kemudian dengan bantuan alat canggihnya, Gaara mencari-cari keberadaan Ino. Setelah beberapa waktu terbuang, Gaara mendapatkan hasil kerjanya. Dan ia menemukan lokasi keberadaan Ino yaitu di tengah hutan.

"He? Untuk apa malam-malam begini dia berada di hutan?" Tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Gaara bergegas menuju tempat Ino berada.

.

.

.

Sasuke P.O.V

Ah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa rasa takut ini semakin ingin membunuhku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah Ino baik-baik saja?

Berbagai pertanyaan melayang di kepalaku. Aku semakin merasa panik. Aku harus cepat-cepat. Jangan sampai… jangan sampai… akh apa yang aku pikirkan?

Apakah ini rasa takut kehilangan.. kehilangan.. Ino? Akh tidak mungkin. Aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Ino.

End Sasuke P.O.V

.

.

.

Gaara semakin panik. "Ino bertahanlah! Tunggulah aku disana!" kata Gaara.

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja kan Ino? Ya Ino pasti akan baik-baik saja." Kata Gaara meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

'Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?' Aku mulai memanjatkan doa. 'Semoga saja aku nanti dapat berkumpul kembali dengan seluruh keluargaku. Kami-sama lindungilah semua orang yang ku sayang. Jagalah Sasuke-kun untukku walaupun aku tak bisa bersamanya.' Aku pejamkan mataku, ku siapkan mentalku untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Dan kemudian…

DOR…..

Aku tak merasakan rasa sakit lagi. Apakah ini berarti aku sudah… mati?

"Argh…" suara erangan kesakitan menyambut kedua telingaku. Dan sekarang aku yakin, aku belum mati. Sekali lagi kucamkan aku belum mati. Perlahan kubuka kembali kelopak mataku. Ku tampilkan iris _aquamarine_-ku. Aku terkejut. Suara erangan itu berasal dari Pein? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku pun menengokkan kepalaku kearah peluru tadi berasal dan yang ku dapati adalah…. uhuk.. uhuk.. kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Mataku buram. Sepertinya ini bukanlah akhir dari hidupku. Aku ingin mengetahui siapa gerangan orang yang telah menolongku ini? Dengan tenagaku yang tersisa, aku berusaha melihat orang itu.

'Sweater hitam..' gumamku lirih. Dan setelah itu, hilang sudah kesadaranku.

End Ino P.O.V

Seseorang yang mengenakan sweater hitam menembakkan pelurunya kearah Pein. Pein mengerang kesakitan.

"Ck, siapa kau!" bentak Pein yang tak terima kesenangannya terganggu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku!" balas orang misterius itu.

"Siapa kau?! Kalau kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku akan kubunuh kau!" balas Pein.

"Kau menggertakku?!" kata Orang misterius itu.

"Ah… banyak bicara kau ya?!" teriak Pein lalu, menembakkan peluru kearah orang misterius itu yang langsung dapat menghindarinya.

DOR…

Tembakan yang di berikan orang misterius itu langsung bersarang di jantung Pein. Dan detik itu pula Pein mati dengan sekali tembakan.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan pada Pein?!" teriak Sasori.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun dia yang pertama memulainyakan?" kata orang misterius itu.

"Apa?!" balas Sasori.

"Apa kau mau menyusulnya?" Tanya orang misterius itu berbicara dengan santai sambil memutar-muat pistolnya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sasori terbata-bata.

DOR…

Tembakan ke-dua tepat mengenai jantung Sasori dan Sasoripun mati.

.

.

.

"Huh aku ada dimana?" Tanya Ino. Mata Ino terbelalak.

GLEG…

"inikan… inikan… TIDAK….." teriakkan Ino menggema di Kediaman Yamanaka yang telah terdapat banyak bercak-bercak darah.

"Tidak.. hiks.. i-ini ti-tidak mungkin hiks.. s-siapa yang tela-h mem-b-bunuh Tousan dan Kasan?" kata Ino sesenggukan.

"Tidak… Tidak.. TIDAAAAKKKK….." teriak Ino. Tangis Ino pun pecah. Tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya. Kemudian rambutnya dijambak-jambak dan tak banyak rambut kebanggaanya itu rontok dengan sia-sia.

"Tidak.. hiks.. tidak.. hiks.. ini tak mungkin" kata Ino.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK….." teriak Ino.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

**Hai, hai, hai, minna-san nih aku udah ngelanjutin fic anehku ini. Ah semakin gaje deh ni fic. -_- ah.. tapi semoga masih ada yang mau mereview ficku ini. Oh arigatou buat yang udah mereview n membaca fic anehku ini yah.. dan sepertinya di chap 5 aku bakal lama update deh.. so, gomen ya… oh ya dan nih fic masih banyak typo karna aku males baca lagi #plak. Jadi gomen sekali lagi.. Xl**

**Kayaknya bagian akhir gak jelas ya? Kalo begitu aku perjelas di chap selanjutnya.. :-)**

**Dan thanks to:**

**Kaname:**

**Iya Ino aku buat kesiksa hahhaha… bahan percobaan #ditembak ino. Yah lanjutin terus aja ya kisahnya. Ah dan kamu udah mereview aku 3 kali.. kyaaa #plak lebay amat lu. Ah makasih banget ya…. Ku tunggu lagi review dari kamu!**

**LaChocho Latte:**

**Hahhaha… ah kurang panjang ya? Tapi sepertinya chap ini juga kurang panjang menurutmu karna panjangnya emang hampis sama kayak chap 3. Hehhehe… oh kmu juga mereview aku 3 kali? Ak maksih banget ya.. #peluk2cipikacipiki. Ah makasih dukungannya aku terharu.. ;') ku tunggu lagi review dari kamu ya…**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan:**

**Itu yang nylametin spa coba? Makasih reviewnya yang udah ke2 kalinya dan.. review lagi ya?**

**Jenny eun-chan:**

**Iya hehhehe.. masih banyak typo nih. Iya.. emang Ino kuat ya #digampar Ino. Eh iya deng Ino kuat. Ino mungkin gk mati. Tpi MUNGKIN lho. Hahhaha.. #ngakak kok bisa ya? Tahu enggak setelah aku baca review dari ente aku ngakak bener kok bisa muncrit sih ya! Ah terimakasih atas dukungan kmu. Makasih lagi udah review 3 kali kyaaaa.. #lonjaklonjak seneng banget. Kutunggu lagi review dari kmu.**

**Rentatadita:**

**Makasih udah suka ff gajeku ini. Kmu bleh kok curhat ke aku. Asal jangan yang mbingungin ya? ;-) hah.. Ren-san sebenernya aku bingung sama review kmu yng muter-muter ini. Tapi… terimakasih udah review ff ini. Dan kutunggu review dari kamu lho. Awas klo gk review lagi #ngancem.. kutunggu beneran lho Ren-san..**

**Miyuki Hiruka:**

**Coba tebak spa yang nylametin ino! Emang Pein jahaaaaaaaaat banget ma Ino. Makasih udah review aku 3 kali #terjang peluk cium… kutunggu review dari kamu lagi.. :-) **

**Ayou tebak semua! Siapa yang nyelametin Ino?**

**RnR**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya-nya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalau this story its mine → Yamanaka Chuii Uchiha**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasuino, slight Gaaino and other**

**Genre: Romance, Crime (maybe)**

**Warning: OOC, Typo (s)**

* * *

DOR…

"He?! Suara apa itu? Jangan-jangan… Ino!" gumam Sasuke setelah mendengar suara tembakan. Lalu, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Dada Sasuke sesak, Sasuke mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai Ino. 'Ino kau baik-baik sajakan?' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke P.O.V

DOR…

.. ada apa ini? Ino… Ino kau baik-baik sajakah? Akh.. kenapa aku sekhawatir ini? Ino aku sangat cemas akan keberadaanmu. Aku mendengar suara tembakan, apakah itu suara dari pistol Ino? Tapi, aku yakin kau tak membawa pistolkan? Lalu.. itu..

KRESEK..

Eh, suara apa itu? sepertinya ada orang lain selain aku di sini. Atau.. jangan-jangan.. ada orang yang membuntutiku! Aku harus bersembunyi!

End Sasuke P.O.V

Sasuke pun buru-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pohon yang terdekat dengan tempatnya sekarang. Tepat setelah Sasuke berada di balik pohon, Sasuke melihat seseorang datang lalu, berhenti sambil celingak-celingukan. Karena minim penerangan, Sasuke tak sempat memperhatikan lebih mendetail wajah orang itu. karena menurut Sasuke gelagat orang itu tampak mencurigakan, Sasuke menyiapkan pistol yang berada dikantungnya. Perlahan, Sasuke menodongkan pistolnya diam-diam.

'He? Sepertinya tadi aku melihat seseorang di sini. Tapi kenapa sekarang tak ada?' batin Gaara

DOR..

Gaara terkejut, lalu Gaara menghindar tapi, karena sedikit telambat tembakan itu menggores kaki kanan Gaara. Lalu karena kakinya nyeri, Gaara jatuh terjerembab di rumput.

Merasa tembakannya dapat melukai orang itu, Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan kearah orang itu. setelah mendekat…

"Gaara?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut juga heran. Tapi, buru-buru Sasuke mengembalikan mimik wajahnya ke bentuk semula (?).

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" jawab Gaara atau lebih tepatnya Gaara bertanya balik pada Sasuke setelah ia berdiri.

"Aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan DISINI!?" kata Sasuke sambil menekankan kata 'disini'.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" balas Gaara.

"Aku yang lebih dulu bertanya!" kata Sasuke.

"Dan kau yang lebih dulu menjawab!" kata Gaara.

KRESEK…

DRAP… DRAP… DRAP…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Serentak Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara kemudian bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Tak lama kemudian, mereka melihat seseorang memakai sweater hitam dengan kupluk–penutup kepala–bertengger di kepalanya. Dan jangan lupakan! Seseorang yang berada di gendongannya. Sepertinya, seorang gadis dengan surai pirang pucat yang terlihat–bukan terlihat tapi memang–berantakan. Dan berlumuran darah.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Gaara dan Sasuke menghampiri orang tersebut. Setelah mendekat, betapa terkejutnya mereka. Mereka melihat Ino yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongan orang tersebut.

"Kemarikan! Biar ku gendong saja Ino!" kata Gaara mendahului Sasuke.

"Aku saja. Berikan padaku!" perintah Sasuke.

"Apa kau tak dengar? Aku saja!" jawab Gaara.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku? Aku calon pacar Ino." Jawab Gaara menekankan kata 'calon pacar'. (pede kali kau! #dililit pasir. Abaikan).

"Heh! Jangan mimpi! Kemarikan Ino!" perintah Sasuke pada orang tersebut.

"Berikan pada ku saja!" kata Gaara. Gaara dan Sasuke pun larut pada perdebatan mereka. Orang tersebut hanya sweatdrop.

Karena keadaan Ino yang semakin tak stabil, orang tersebut mencoba menengahi. Tapi, tak dihiraukan oleh kedua pemuda tersebut. Sampai akhirnya…

"HEI! KALIAN INI MAU INO MATI!?" teriak orang tersebut. Mendengar nama Ino di sebut-sebut, mereka pun menengok kearah orang tersebut.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya! Kalian cukup menunjukkan jalannya." Kata orang tersebut. Sasuke dan Gaara sempat akan memprotes tapi tidak jadi setelah melihat Ino. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Di perjalanan, tak ada satupun yang berbicara, hanya suara derap langkah yang terdengar. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa janggal dengan keadaan seperti ini.

'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal. Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengawasi gerak gerik orang 'baru' tersebut.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Ino langsung mendapatkan perawatan pertama. Sasuke baru menyadari kalau ia tidak tahu siapa orang 'baru' tersebut. Lalu ia melangkah mendekati orang 'baru' itu.

"Kau ini siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Orang 'baru' itu hanya menunjukkan senyumannya.

Sasuke P.O.V

DEG…

Sepertinya aku kenal dengan senyuman itu, tapi siapa? Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang? Aku semakin penasaran siapa orang itu? jangan-jangan dia…

Aku menelan ludah.

Orang 'baru' tersebut perlahan membuka penutup kepalanya dan terlihatlah surai pink di sana. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku yakin itu dia. Karena selama ini hanya dia yang mempunyai surai pink lembut itu.

"Sa-sakura?" kataku tak pecaya.

End Sasuke P.O.V

"Hai, Sasuke-kun tak disangka kita bertemu lagi ya?" jawab Sakura yang menyadari tatapan tak percaya dari pemuda Uchiha–yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya–tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah dapat menetralisir detak jantungnya. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa gugup dan rindu yang sangat mendalam yang menyusup pada relung hatinya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memeluk erat dan menenggelamkan kepala bersurai pink itu ke dada bidangnya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menghilangkan semua rasa rindu yang sangat mendalam di hatinya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke meluapkan segala emosinya. Tapi, semua rasa itu ditahannya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan mendapat tugas di sekitar sini." Jawab Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi di hutan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh.. ano… aku.. sedang perjalanan ya, sedang perjalanan hehhehe.." jawab Sakura. Sasuke hanya percaya-percaya saja dengan jawaban Sakura. Lalu, Sasuke berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Eh.. kamu mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

Tanpa menengok ke belakang–bukannya tidak mau hanya tak sanggup, Sasuke menjawab, "Pulang."

"He? Bukankah gadis tadi temanmu? Kau tidak menungguinya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku yang akan menunggunya. Uchiha terlalu terhormat untuk melakukan hal kecil begini. Bukankah begitu eh, Uchiha?" jawab Gaara sinis yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sakura menengok kearah Gaara dan hanya ber'oh'ria. Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Gaara hanya mendengus.

"Hai, aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan salah satu tangannya.

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara." Jawab Gaara singkat tanpa membalas uluran tangan Sakura. Sakura yang merasa di cuekkin hanya menggedikkan bahu. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kemudian berlalu keluar kamar rawat Ino diikuti Sakura.

Gaara duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Ino yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Lalu, Gaara perlahan menggenggam tangan mungil Ino. Gaara berharap semoga Ino cepat sembuh.

_**Di luar rumah sakit…**_

"Sasuke-kun aku pulang duluan ya?" kata Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan sambil melamun. Di otaknya hanya ada Sakura. 'Mengapa kau datang lagi di kehidupanku Sakura? Kenapa? Kenapa kau dulu meninggalkanku begitu saja dan membuat hatiku hancur. Sekarang kau datang lagi di kehidupanku. Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Ino, cepatlah sadar. Jangan membuatku khawatir begini!" kata Gaara lirih sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Gaara memperhatikan lebih detail wajah ayu Ino. Gaara baru menyadari kalau keringat dingin bercucuran di tubuh Ino. Gaara panik.

"Ino apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Tanya Gaara cemas.

Tentu Gaara tak mendapat kan jawaban seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Lalu Gaara segera memanggil dokter. Saat Gaara sibuk mencari dokter, Ino semakin terengah-engah.

_**Di dalam mimpi Ino…**_

"Huh aku ada dimana?" Tanya Ino. Mata Ino terbelalak.

GLEG…

"inikan… inikan… TIDAK….." teriakkan Ino menggema di Kediaman Yamanaka yang telah terdapat banyak bercak-bercak darah.

"Tidak.. hiks.. i-ini ti-tidak mungkin hiks.. s-siapa yang tela-h mem-b-bunuh Tousan dan Kasan?" kata Ino sesenggukan.

"Tidak… Tidak.. TIDAAAAKKKK….." teriak Ino. Tangis Ino pun pecah. Tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya. Kemudian rambutnya dijambak-jambak dan tak banyak rambut kebanggaanya itu rontok dengan sia-sia.

"Tidak.. hiks.. tidak.. hiks.. ini tak mungkin" kata Ino.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK….." teriak Ino.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Gaara terbangun karena mendengar teriakkan Ino. Lalu, Gaara mencoba membangunkan Ino. Tapi, Ino malah meracau tak jelas.

"Ino! Ino!" kata Gaara. Akhirnya Ino bangun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gaara sedikit lega karena Ino sudah siuman. Ino tak menjawab. Gaara tak menuntut Ino untuk menjawab. Tiba-tiba Ino bangkit dan memeluk Gaara tanpa memedulikan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Gaara hanya sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian ia membalas pelukan Ino. Ino semakin terisak di dekapan pemuda Sabaku itu.

Setelah sadar apa yang telah diperbuatnya, Ino melepas pelukannya.

"Gomen," kata Ino.

"Hn," jawab Gaara. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, Gaara sedikit menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Gaara. Entah hanya perasaan Ino atau memang kenyataannya, suara Gaara sedikit melembut.

"Eh, sudah lebih baik," jawab Ino sedikit ragu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Gaara-kun?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku hanya menunggumu." Jawab Gaara. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tadi kenapa? Kau bermimpi buruk eh In- Yamanaka-san?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah… Ano… Etto.." kata Ino sedikit bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara.

"Kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya tak apa-apa. Itu juga bukan hakku untuk tahu." Jawab Gaara yang menyadari ketidak enakkan Ino untuk bercerita.

"Gomen," jawab Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf kalau kau tak salah." Kata Gaara. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Ah.. Gaara-kun, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Kata Ino.

"Bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Yang menyelamatkanmu adalah–" perkataan Gaara terpotong karena pintu kamar rawat Ino terbuka. Lalu munculah 4 pemuda dan 2 wanita err… makhsudnya 1 gadis dan 1 wanita.

"Yo Ino bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik–Naruto.

"Sudah lebih baik." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lemah.

"apakah kau tahu siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?" Tanya Naruto. Ino hanya menggeleng tak tahu.

"Sakura-chan lho yang sudah menyelamatkanmu. Hebatkan Sakura-chan," kata Naruto menyombongkan Sakura. Sakura hanya cengar-cengir.

"Arigatou, err.."

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sakura.

'_Haruno Sakura?'_

"Arigatou, Haruno-san," kata Ino. Sakura hanya menunjukkan senyum termanisnya.

"Em.. maaf Sabaku-san bisa saya berbicara dengan Ino sebentar?" Tanya Wanita bersurai pirang yang dikuncir dua. Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian keluar ruang rawat Ino.

"Semua, saya akan mengumunkan kalau kita mendapatkan anggota baru di kelompok kita. Dia bernama Haruno Sakura." Kata Tsunade.

'_Haruno Sakura? Sepertinya aku tahu dia. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Dan wajahnya sepertinya tak asing bagiku. Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah dia… ya! Jangan-jangan dia…'_

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

**Hai Minna-san saya datang lagi mengupdate fic ini. Maaf yang udah menunggu lama #emang ada yang nunggu fic kmu? Sepertinya Gaara dan Sasuke di chap ino sedikit OOC. Maap klo masih ada typo males ngoreksinya. Dan sepertinya di chap ni alurnya kecepatan ya?**

**Oh ya arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang sudah mereview:**

**Kaname:**

**Ahh.. arigatou. Maaf tapi ternyata bukan Sasu kan? Hahhaha… arigatou udah review lagi. kutunggu review dari kmu lagi ^_^**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan:**

**Bukan kedua-duanya. Maaf baru update. Tapi gk kelamaankan? Arigatou udah review lagi. Review lagi ya…**

**LaChocho Latte:**

**Ino gak mati kok Nee, loh kok Nee bisa nebak sih, kalau ada chara lain? Segitu mudahnyakah crita ini bisa ketebak? Ah arigatou Nee nyempetin review lagi. Ya mungkin aku gak putus asa lagi Nee. Arigatou suportnya. Review lagi ya..**

**Jenny eun-chan:**

**Ahh… arigatou. Iya masih bertypo. Endingnya udah aku perjelas kan di chap ini? ^_^ maaf kalau endingnya membingungkan. Kalau masalah Gaara ada di masa lalu Ino itu masih terpendam (?). makhsudnya masih rahasia. Arigatou udah nyempetin review lagi. Reviewnya lagi ya…**

**Miyuki Hiruka:**

**Ah.. maaf dugaanmu slah. Hahhaha… yah.. habis udah gak ada inspirasi lagi sih buat Pein mati. Puyeng mikirnya. Ini udah di update. Arigatou udah review lagi. Review lagi ya…**

**UchihaLOVEYamanaka 'Ren' Lawp:**

**Arigatou. Ini udah di lanjut. Enggak lama-lama amat kan? Paling gak, lebih lama dari yang kemaren-kemarin #ya itu namanya lama. Iya boleh-boleh panggil gitu. Arigatou udah mereview lagi. Aku tunggu review dari kamu ya…**

**Thanks All**

**RnR**


End file.
